Margarita
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Tequila |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Green Dumpling |fa2 = Aizen |recipe = Cappuccino |food type = Alcoholic Beverage |birthplace = United States |birth year = 20th century |cn name = 玛格丽特 |personality = Energetic |height = 165cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Ishihara Kaori |cvcn = V17-Qian Kun (V17-钱坤) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = no |quote = Divine Master, am I worthy enough to stand by your side? |bio = A lively and charming young woman with a strong curiosity for the unknown and an unusual obsession with her personal "god"-- absolutely not allowing any person to infringe upon or defile him. To matters of the outside world, she's fairly clueless and has a habit of attaching herself to the first person she sees, like a baby duckling imprinting on its mama. If it's a person she trusts, she'll believe anything they say. |food introduction = The margarita, known as the "Queen of Cocktails", is rich in texture and refreshingly sweet and sour, featuring a citrusy bouquet mingled with the unique aroma of tequila. However, few people know that behind the margarita's famous name hides a poignant tale: the salt lining the rim of the glass are the tears of a forlorn lover. |acquire = *Events |events = *Harvest Diary (Margarita) |power = 1513 |atk = 49 |def = 21 |hp = 421 |crit = 420 |critdmg = 524 |atkspd = 1450 |normaltitle = Salt Protection |normal = Margarita wields her lime disc, spreading its salt around, raising damage dealt by 1.2% for the top three ATK stat allies, lasting 3 seconds. Also raises their attack speed by 15% for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Lime Guard |energy = Margarita wields her lime disc, forming a shield for her allies, restoring 75 HP per sec for all allies, lasting 5 seconds. Also boosts all allies' ATK by 20% for 5 seconds. |linktitle = Lime Aegis |link = Margarita wields her lime disc, forming a shield for her allies, restoring 90 HP per sec for all allies, lasting 5 seconds. Also boosts all allies' ATK by 20% for 5 seconds. |pair = Tequila |name = |contract = Hello there~ My name's Margarita... Um, are you my Divine Master? |login = Master, you've returned! What's out there in the world? |arena = It's... kind of cold here... |skill = You! You get away--! |ascend = Now I'll be able to be closer to my Divine Master, won't I...? |fatigue = Master, I want... to stay by your side. |recovering = Really? You're really not getting rid of me? Then... I'll just rest a moment... |attack = I won't let your hopes down, Master! |ko = I... still haven't... |notice = Master, come and enjoy your offering-- I mean... dinner.JP Notice: I've prepared an offering... I mean, a dinner for you. I hope you can enjoy it, Master Attendant. |idle1 = Uh, Fallen Angels? Why are they so similar to the Master of Evil? |idle2 = I need to get stronger so I can be of service to Master.JP Idle 2: I have to become stronger as soon as possible... I need to be strong so I can be of help to them. |idle3 = In myths, the earliest ancestor of humans formed his wife from a rib bone. So, is it possible that I came from Master's rib bone? |interaction1 = Would Master like a glass of margarita? ...No, I didn't mean me! |interaction2 = F- Fallen Angels? Those terrifying things? ...Oh! Master Attendant, you've really overestimated me. |interaction3 = D- dance?! You think I'm worthy to dance with you?!JP Interaction 3: Dancing? With me? Can I really dance with you?. |pledge = R- really? ...I truly am not worthy to stand next to you!JP Pledge: T- that's...! Does that mean I'm now qualified to stand by God's side!? |intimacy1 = Divine Master... I have a dance... I'd like to show you...'''JP Intimacy 1: God, I've created a dance which I'd like to dedicate to you... would you like to see it? |intimacy2 = Why do I call you "Divine Master"? Well... you are my Divine Master, aren't you? ...That's right, to me you're a god.JP Intimacy 2: Just now, did you call for me? ... You are, the God, aren't you? ... *gasps* ... Yes, the God that I, Margarita, loves is you, and only you. |intimacy3 = My love, my body, my everything-- it all belongs to you.JP Intimacy 3: My heart, my body, my everything... I shall dedicate them to you. I love you, God. |victory = I really could do it after all... |defeat = I'm still... not good enough after all... |feeding = Master, is this for... me? Thank you, Master! I'll never forget it... never... ever... |skin = |skin quote = |skin acquire = |notes= }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}